


wanna give you a kiss

by Slumber



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing Challenge, M/M, Mentioned: Oikawa/Iwaizumi, Pining Yahaba Shigeru, Practice Kissing, Secondary: Kunimi/Kindaichi, Watari Shinji is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: The supply room is dim, but not enough that Yahaba can’t see the flush spreading on Kyoutani’s cheeks. Amazing that a boy who looks this much like trouble flusters this easily.“Cute, but try to look like you’ve done this before.” Hearing footsteps, he draws Kyoutani closer.Their lips touch. The door creaks open. Kindaichi squeaks, and the door slams shut.“I think he bought it,” Yahaba whispers, but his smile falters at the look on Kyoutani’s. “Haveyou done this before?”Yahaba has an idea, Kyoutani goes along with it. The only ones they're fooling are themselves. (A story told in 28 kisses.)
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 28
Kudos: 637





	wanna give you a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> There was [a prompt list](https://inked-foundry.tumblr.com/post/190827051778/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) going around for different kinds of kisses, but I thought about trying to string them together as a series of drabbles that can be read as one whole, so here it is. Originally posted [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1228445561663217665?s=20), one kiss at a time, from Valentine's Day up until today. Happy White Day! Hope you enjoy!

**_to pretend_ **

"Relax," Yahaba huffs, pushing stiff hands from his waist so they're resting against his hips.

"I—this isn't exactly—" 

The supply room is dim, but not enough that Yahaba can't see the flush spreading on Kyoutani's cheeks. Amazing that a boy who looks this much like trouble flusters this easily.

"Cute, but try to look like you've done this before." Hearing footsteps, he draws Kyoutani closer.

Their lips touch. The door creaks open. Kindaichi squeaks, and the door slams shut.

"I think he bought it," Yahaba whispers, but his smile falters at the look on Kyoutani's. " _Have_ you done this before?" 

* * *

**_to shut them up_ **

"You said it was _fine_ ," Yahaba hisses, feeling his own cheeks burning. "I assumed—"

"I said it was fine, and it _is_ ," Kyoutani insists, sounding just as gruff and just as stubborn as the Kyoutani Yahaba's used to. "I knew what I was signing up for. What were you gonna do—ask Watari?" He shrugs. "It doesn't matter."

"But if it's your _first_ —"

Kyoutani slots his mouth against Yahaba's, kissing him so fiercely and so thoroughly he gasps for air when they part.

"Cute, but no need to pretend you care more than you do," Kyoutani says. "It's just a kiss."

* * *

**_as a suggestion_ **

"Those nets must have been hidden really well," Watari says drily, his eyes narrowed at the two of them. "Maybe behind a picture of Sadako? Kindaichi looked like he saw a ghost."

"No I didn't—I wasn't—"

Yahaba takes a deep breath. Here they go. "It's alright, Kindaichi," Yahaba says, injecting as much sheepishness as he can into his tone. "I guess the cat's out of the bag." 

Watari's face is carefully neutral. "What cat."

"It's true," Yahaba continues, ignoring him. "We tried to keep it quiet, but—"

Kyoutani takes Yahaba's hand, lets Yahaba kiss him on the cheek. "We're dating."

* * *

**_to distract_ **

"Oh, thank god, I thought one of them had murdered the other and Kindaichi found the body," someone says with a chuckle. 

"That's it?" Kunimi asks. Next to him, Watari levels Yahaba with a piercing stare. Only Kindaichi seems embarrassed, gaze pulled down.

One of the first years leans to his friend. "To be honest, I kinda thought they were already—" 

He feels more than sees Kyoutani frowning beside him. "What do you mean—"

"Well then," he says, bringing up Kyoutani's hand and kissing the back of it. "Unless anyone's got any real questions, we should get back to practice."

* * *

**_as a lie_ **

Watari rounds on them once they're far enough from the school. Yahaba scrambles for Kyoutani's wrist, his smile guileless.

"What are you two doing?" Watari asks like he already knows the answer.

"I thought you'd be more supportive."

"When it's real, I will be." He looks at Kyoutani. "And what did he tell you so you'd go along with this insanity?"

Before Yahaba can come clean Kyoutani's tipping his chin up, pressing his lips to Yahaba's. It might have lasted one second, it might have lasted one hour. He's breathless when Kyoutani turns to Watari.

"That real enough for you?"

* * *

**_out of necessity_ **

Yahaba sighs later, when they're alone. "He doesn't believe us."

"He doesn't believe _you_ ," Kyoutani mutters, snorting at the look Yahaba shoots him. "How can he, when you look like—"

"Like what?" Yahaba challenges, eyebrows raised even as heat rises to his cheeks. 

He sees the kiss coming, he _does_ , but when Kyoutani's gaze drills right into his, eyes intense and fierce and out to prove something, he just— 

"Like that," Kyoutani says, voice low, thumb brushing lightly against his bottom lip. "Like you have a hard time believing it yourself, every time."

_Oh._ "So I guess I need practice."

* * *

**_good morning_ **

Yahaba corners Kindaichi before morning practice. "About the other day—" he begins.

"It's none of my business," comes Kindaichi's reply. "I'm sorry I interrupted."

"That's not your fault," he says, but Kindaichi's averted his gaze. "I'm sorry it made you uncomfortable."

"It isn't that. I just didn't realize—"

Kyoutani strolls in then, nodding gruffly at Kindaichi before Yahaba tugs him over to kiss him hello.

"What didn't you realize?"

Kindaichi's a good teammate, reliable, steady. But he can get too deep in his own head sometimes. His voice cracks with proof of this when he answers, "That this was okay."

* * *

**_to gain something_ **

Kindaichi's words stay with him all day. "I think it's working," Yahaba tells Kyoutani later. "We're getting through to him. I hope he can—"

"He will. They will. But you were almost going to tell Watari."

"Why can't he know, again?"

" _You_ said he's gonna think we're dumb and stop us."

Yahaba shrugs. He never actually expected Kyoutani to go along with this either, but— "So I need to be more convincing?"

Kyoutani gives him a strange look, but then he sits beside Yahaba, leans closer, and Yahaba closes his eyes. 

He can figure out what that look means later.

* * *

**_lazily_ **

"I think—" Yahaba breathes, biting his lip when Kyoutani's lips flutter against his collar— "I think I got the hang of this?"

Kyoutani peers up at Yahaba. "You sure? You still look like—"

"I _think_ I'm supposed to look like _you_ do."

Kyoutani's equally flushed, brow furrowed cutely, his lips thoroughly kiss-swollen. Yahaba resists giving him a quick kiss when he turns defensively redder. "I do not—"

"It's fine, it's just hormones, it's _good_ —we can sell this thing better." Yahaba smiles, swallowing hard. "Doesn't matter that we don't like each other that way. This is just... a natural reaction."

* * *

**_to give up control_ **

"Should probably figure this out," Kyoutani murmurs. Yahaba almost doesn't hear, distracted by the way he licks his bottom lip. "What's okay, and what—what isn't."

It's a good idea; this could go off the rails easily. Yahaba shifts in his seat. "Obviously, in front of the team: okay."

"With just Watari?"

"Only if he's being annoying."

Kyoutani snorts, but agrees. They discuss their classmates, if the upperclassmen ever visit, other teams. And in private: 

"It'll be like a rehearsal," Yahaba decides.

Then they rehearse some more, and Yahaba ignores the way it feels like the earth's dropping from beneath him.

* * *

**_discreetly_ **

"You know," Yahaba says, watching the second string's practice game, "I'm glad everyone's taking this so well."

Kindaichi doesn't ask what he means, having just walked in on a private moment that Yahaba and Kyoutani definitely manufactured for his benefit. (Yahaba's cheeks still feel hot to the touch.) "It's you two. Of course it's fine."

"I'd like to think," he says carefully, "it's fine if it were anyone else, too."

Kindaichi flips the scoreboard when the rally ends, quiet for a while after. "Were you worried? About being found out?"

Yahaba lets out an exhale. "Oh, you have no idea."

* * *

**_for luck_ **

Yahaba succeeds in avoiding Watari only for so long; with lunch period almost over one day, Kyoutani suddenly leans closer, lips brushing Yahaba's cheek.

"Sorry, forgot about something I had to do," he says at the same time Yahaba sputters out a, "Wh- what was that for?"

He frowns at the excuse, but glances up to see Watari stalking over, and the pieces click into place. "Liar. Coward. Traitor."

"Good luck."

"I hate you."

"No you don't; you're dating me," Kyoutani deadpans, but the corner of his lips tug into half a smile.

Yahaba hates how quickly he forgives him. 

* * *

**_as a promise_ **

"That seems to be going well." Yahaba had tugged Kyoutani back down, whispering _'You owe me later'_ close enough to his ear it would have looked affectionate from Watari's point of view. But Watari's voice is flat and suspicious; he'd always had a strong sense for bullshit.

"Is it really so unbelievable?"

"I'm just curious how you finally found the nerve to confess."

Yahaba starts to deny it, but recognizes the trap Watari had laid out. "Was it that obvious," he says instead, looking away.

Watari sighs. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I'll be fine," he insists.

* * *

**_to wake up_ **

Yahaba pointedly walks past Watari to snag a seat at the back of the bus that's taking them to a practice match in Tokyo, but he's still surprised when Kyoutani plops down beside him.

"What? Boyfriends sit together." 

"I'll only be sleeping," Yahaba says archly, nestling his cheek against Kyoutani's shoulder.

"Suit yourself."

Between Watari's doubts and being caught in this bizarre game of boyfriend chicken, Yahaba ends up wide awake, feigning sleep instead. But that's how he manages to feel the gentlest brush of a kiss against his temple, the beat of silence after, before Kyoutani shakes him awake. 

* * *

**_good night_ **

It's nearly midnight by the time they get back from Tokyo, spirits high but bodies sore. Yahaba stays to make sure everyone is picked up or has a way home, realizing only later that Kyoutani's hanging back, slouched over in the corner and stifling a yawn.

"Aw, you don't have to wait for me."

"My dad can drive you home," Kyoutani offers.

Yahaba's surprised, but doesn't actually have a reason to refuse. He's grateful, even, turning around to wave goodbye when he's dropped off. But only Kyoutani's looking, so in a fit of cheeky impulse, he blows him a kiss.

* * *

**_in public_ **

"Does it bother you?" Yahaba asks Kunimi once he'd coaxed him into staying later for extra practice and Kyoutani had left for his part-time job, but not before Yahaba made a show of sending Kyoutani off with a less-than-chaste, arms-around-the-shoulder over-the-top goodbye kiss.

"Just anytime I see it," Kunimi sighs, hitting the ball straight down the line. "You guys are grosser than Oikawa and Iwaizumi. At least they didn't rub it in all our faces like you do."

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Yahaba teases. "You don't wish you had someone to kiss too?"

Kunimi frowns. "It's not—it's not important." 

* * *

**_casually_ **

"So, he's not interested?" Kyoutani asks, palms deep in his pockets, frown creasing his face. He'd barely batted an eye when Yahaba dropped by after his shift ( _"Boyfriends pick boyfriends up,"_ he'd said, kissing his cheek) late that night. 

"He's not _not_ interested," Yahaba says, "but I guess it's a bit more complicated than that. He doesn't think any of the—" and here Yahaba makes a vague gesture between them— "kissing stuff is particularly appealing. Not his love language, or something."

"Or maybe he's asexual," Kyoutani says with a shrug. At the look Yahaba gives him: "What? I know stuff."

* * *

**_out of habit_ **

"Is this not going to work, then? Should we—"

"It's gonna be suspicious if we break up now." Kyoutani shrugs. "What does he think about dating in general?"

Yahaba tries to remember. "He didn't say, but I don't think he wanted to talk about it."

"There's definitely something between them." Under the glow of streetlights Kyoutani's face is pensive. Handsome. Yahaba looks away.

"This is my house," he says abruptly. "Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"Yeah. Night." Kyoutani leans in, and it's only once he's disappeared around the corner that Yahaba realizes no one had been around to see that.

* * *

**_on a scar_ **

He banishes dangerous thoughts to the back of his mind, acts as normally as he can, if practicing making out with his vice captain after school for the sake of their kouhais' budding romance can be called normal, anyway.

"How'd you get this?" he asks, tracing the faint white line on Kyoutani's knuckles. "Hm?"

Kyoutani muffles his response against Yahaba's hair, and when Yahaba looks up, he's bright red. "Stray cat."

Yahaba laughs. "There goes your reputation." On a whim, he presses kiss to scar, featherlight.

"Yeah." It's whispered like a sigh; the roughness in Kyoutani's touch gentles.

Yahaba panics.

* * *

**_out of greed_ **

"So!" Yahaba says loudly, sitting up and cracking the could-have-been-tender moment right down the middle. "Kunimi. Kindaichi."

If Kyoutani's confused he doesn't say, just sitting up straighter (and here Yahaba reluctantly extricates himself from Kyoutani) and nodding. "Got a second phase?"

Yahaba does, and they hash out the details. They pick a time, a place, a kouhai. It's still light out when they're done, homework also finished. They fall into silence.

Kyoutani clears his throat. "So—" he starts, tilting his head in quiet question.

Yahaba shouldn't, but he's always been a little selfish. He crawls back over Kyoutani's lap. "So."

* * *

**_desperately_ **

"What? What are you looking at?" Kyoutani frowns down at his fitted shirt, the open button-down over it, his dark jeans. "Something wrong?"

"N-no." Yahaba remembers his manners, remembers to breathe. Kyoutani looks nice. He looks _nice_. "You look fine."

"Sure? I'll change."

"I'm sure!" Yahaba exclaims. "Just not used to going out on dates with my boyfriend, I don't know what you look like outside a uniform."

"Should've practiced those too, huh?" Kyoutani smirks, teasing. 

Yahaba's caught off-balance. He feels caught red-handed. So he yanks Kyoutani forward, kisses him square on the lips. "Make it up to me, then."

* * *

**_as encouragement_ **

They run into Kindaichi first, and it's a 'coincidence'. When they happen upon Kunimi soon after it's obviously less so, but Yahaba invites them to tag along.

"Let's go to the arcade," Yahaba proposes, and when no one finds an excuse against it, he drags them over, goading Kindaichi and Kyoutani into a DDR match, nearly losing Kunimi among the rows of fighting games. Kyoutani's attention is caught by a claw machine for various puppy plushes, so Yahaba stops.

"Hey, Kyoutani," he says, tapping his cheek. "Give me one for good luck and I'll see what I can get you."

* * *

**_passionately_ **

Yahaba doesn't know what to do with how Kyoutani looks holding his shiba plush, so he eggs Kindaichi into playing. "I think Kunimi's eyeing that dachshund," he adds helpfully, glancing at Kunimi when Kindaichi's hand slips, a blush creeping up his neck.

"Here's another token, sorry about my rude boyfriend," Kyoutani says.

Yahaba protests, but Kindaichi ignores him, resolutely picking up the dachshund for Kunimi, whose gaze softens enough that Yahaba knows they can squeeze into the purikura booth next. 

"Nice work," Kyoutani tells him quietly, grinning so brilliantly as he leans close that Yahaba can't help meeting him halfway.

* * *

**_out of spite_ **

The camera flashes then, catching Yahaba by surprise. He blinks up at Kyoutani, who carefully lets go. 

"Get a _room_ ," Kunimi mutters.

"That's no way to talk to your senpai," Yahaba gasps, kissing Kyoutani again to prove a point. Or something. It's Kyoutani's turn to blink back at him amid Kunimi groaning and Kindaichi chuckling.

"Guess that's our cue to go," Kindaichi agrees. "Wanna go back to the fighting games with me, Kunimi?" he adds, looking hopeful.

"Please," Kunimi says, and he doesn't have to, but he takes Kindaichi by the hand. Neither of them look back as they leave. 

* * *

**_goodbye_ **

Yahaba walks a safe distance from Kyoutani, now there's no one watching. He chances a glance; Kyoutani looks thoughtful, soft and warm in the setting sun. Yahaba's chest feels full to bursting; his chest feels hollow.

"Once we're sure they're okay," he starts, "we can amicably break up."

"Aren't we sure?" Kyoutani asks, and something in how he says it expands the hollow in Yahaba's chest, lodges a pang at the back of his throat.

He swallows it down. "You're right, it's time to end this." He smiles, and he hopes it looks cheeky. "One last kiss for the road?"

* * *

**_as comfort_ **

Kyoutani's lips are soft, his hands gentle against Yahaba's cheeks, but the kiss tastes too bitter on his tongue, so he curls his fingers against the fabric of Kyoutani's shirt, pulls him back once they part to chase the bitterness away. Kyoutani leans in without resistance, parting his lips as easily as breathing.

Yahaba tries to remember how the heat of Kyoutani's skin feels against his, the callouses on his fingers as he strokes Yahaba's cheeks tenderly, like he's porcelain about to break. (Maybe he is.)

Kyoutani whispers quietly against his lips, when it ends: "Do we have to, though?"

* * *

**_as a 'yes'_ **

Yahaba lets the question soak into his skin, his grip on Kyoutani tightening. 

"Yahaba?"

Kyoutani's chewing on his bottom lip when Yahaba opens his eyes, his brow creased with uncertainty. Yahaba isn't sure why—he's the one on the edge of a precipice, stomach twisting in anticipation of the oncoming plunge. 

"Do we have to… what?" 

"You're really gonna make me say it?" Kyoutani glares, asking so petulantly it loosens the breath Yahaba's holding. "Haven't _you_ done this before?"

"No," Yahaba admits, taking a step closer. Kyoutani does too. Yahaba smiles against his lips when he answers, "We don't have to."

* * *

**_without a motive_ **

"Relax," Kyoutani murmurs, squeezing his hand. "It's not like they don't already know."

It's not the team Yahaba is worried about, but when he glances at Kyoutani, the tips of his ears are red, too. " _You_ relax," he counters, but he squeezes back, returning Kyoutani's helpless grin with his own, and the tension breaks. "Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"

"I don’t know." The corner of Kyoutani's lips curl up. "Never had one before now."

"Me neither," Yahaba says, and just because he can, he leans over to kiss Kyoutani. "It's a good thing we've had practice."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! ♥ This is my first KyouHaba fic, but I usually write [BoKuroo](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=2226001&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&pseud_id=Slumber&user_id=Slumber) if that's also your speed.
> 
> And I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/slumberish) if you wanna say hi!


End file.
